RibbonDiving on the Crescent Night
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: A Prelude to An Ambrogio Memoria, this highlights on two of the main characters, Nakahara Kazuma and the Ambrogio Decimo, Nakahara-Ambrogio Tsuzuki.


Ashi: Okay…-pouts- I'm really happy right now! –Smiles- My cousin in England is getting married~

Aschlyn: Okay then…

Ashi: -Grins- Right, anyway, welcome to the prelude of An Ambrogio Memoria, Ribbon-Diving on the Crescent Night!

Aschlyn: Right right, when are you going to update From Songs to Ashes?

Ashi: I already updated a few days ago! Btw, I need KarateCat211 to help me with Alec's POV! So for now, we have a new story!

Aschlyn: -sweatdrops- Yeah, but what about Guardians, Ghosts, and Plushies?

Ashi: -Sweatdrops also- I'm almost done with chapter 3, so don't worry. Anyway, disclaimer!

Aschlyn: Right, DeathhunterAshi does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but she does own the Ambrogio famiglia, Tsuzuki, and Kazuma.

Ashi: Right, now on with the story!

* * *

It was a crescent moon, tonight was a night where a young 14-year old girl would have a moonlit sonata….Or at least that was what was SUPPOSED to happen. Let's just see how this girl is doing…

"_Woo hoo! This is awesome!" _A boyish-looking girl shouted while back-flipping over the Ambrogio mansion. The girl had raven black hair, dark brown eyes, and was currently wearing dark blue night goggles, black gloves, a black t-shirt, grey cargo punk pants, and black hiking boots.

Landing back on the roof, the girl grinned as she tightened the ribbon looking rope that served as her harness.

"Oh man…..if my parents were alive, they'd kill just for making a sport like this. Well, at least I've not Kagura and Tsuzuki-nee off my back about this." The girl said while looking at a finished mission report with her name on it- Nakahara Kazuma.

Kazuma in her own opinion was more of a wanderer, but her sister, Nakahara-Ambrogio Tsuzuki still was able to puller into the mafia world. As much as she acts like she doesn't like it, the true purpose was to find out the reason behind their parent's murders.

Kazuma sighed, and with steeling herself, she jumped off the roof again. Turning the long strip of ribbon in her hand, she flew across the wall, loosening the ribbon and front-flipping. Landing on one of the mansion's balconies, Kazuma jumped upwards, curling into a ball before grabbing the ribbon again and flying around the mansion.

"Alright! If I could get Tsuna to do this, it'd be awesome! Dangerous, but awesome!" Kazuma said while diving forward, letting more of the ribbon loose and swinging around like Tarzan.

The young part-Japanese/Italian had never met the short brunet, but she has seen a picture of him, courtesy of her sister.

All of a sudden, Kazuma felt the ribbon on her black skull choker tug and she shifted her weight, swinging over to the caller.

Jumping onto the balcony, Kazuma looked at the person who called her; she had the same boyish face, dark brown eyes, and even the same hairstyle but longer and shifting to the right.

"What'd ya call me for, Tsuzuki-nee? Kazuma asked her twin sister as she was pulled into the older twin's room, accidently causing Kazuma to get an indirect weggie with the ribbon-harness.

If it hadn't been from Tsuzuki covering her mouth, Kazuma's scream would've been heard from all over the mansion, alerting their men.

"That really hurt Tsuzuki! Anyway, what did you call me in here for?" Kazuma said while carefully taking off the ribbon-harness from her aching lower body.

Tsuzuki looked at her younger twin sister and then sighed while taking off her gloves.

"Kazuma, pack up enough for a few months or so. We're going to Japan, namely Namimori." Tsuzuki said as she flashed two tickets in her dumbfounded sister's face.

Said sister grinned excitedly and dashed off to her room, happy that she'll be going to a new place other than America and Italy (not that she doesn't mind it).

The young Ambrogio Decimo sighed happily as she looked at her stack of finished paperwork and saw the enrollment papers for Namimori Middle. She'll just get her guardian/Right-hand man to sign it. For now, it was time to sleep and get ready for tomorrow's trip.

* * *

Hey hey, so how'd you like the one-shot prelude? Anyway, the prelude wasn't meant to be long and was mostly to highlight on how Tsuzuki and Kazuma went to Namimori. Also, Ambrogio means Ambrose in Italian and the famiglia's name was originally supposed to be Immortal Moon, but I decided that Ambrogio was a lot better.

Anyway, don't forget to Rate & Review! Ja ku ne!


End file.
